wof_the_enemy_withinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Talon
The Black Talon is a rebel organization, similar to the long-defunct Talons of Peace, dedicated to restoring equality to Pyrrhia. They are made up almost completely of NightWings, though five of the Prophesized Six, which they harbor, are not. Outside of the group, very few NightWings remain alive. They have almost entirely devoted themselves to raising, training, nurturing, and defending the Prophesized Six, who they believe will save them from the Titan Queens, Porcelain and Hurricane, who conquered the continent of Pyrrhia and obliterated all life on Pantala. Their territory is located in a complex system of underground caves and tunnels, most of which were naturally occuring, but several were created by the Talon members themselves, all located below the southern section of the Claws of the Clouds mountain range, near Jade Mountain. For their own safety, the members of the organization must never reveal themselves above-ground, and hunting and raiding parties are only allowed out at night, when NightWings are invisible to those not intentionally looking for them. For those who would like their primary character to be a member of the Black Talon, a guide to creating them can be found here. History Fourteen years ago, when the War for Pyrrhia began, the NightWings, along with the RainWings and their allies the MudWings, attempted to found their own empire to rival The Empire of Dry Wind and The Empire of Many Storms. Unfortunately, the queen elected to rule by the dragons, Ex-Queen Jaguar, was not an animus, and thus their empire was quickly crushed and much of the Mud and Rain Kingdom was decimated with animus magic; most MudWings and RainWings, and a majority of the still underpopulated NightWing tribe, were killed. Desperate to survive and still harboring a few RainWing eggs, they escaped underground, to a cave system buried below the Claws of the Clouds mountains, north of Jade Mountain. During their desperate escape, Queen Truthweaver sustained mortal injuries, nd upon her deathbed she delivered a prophecy detailing the solution to conquering the titan queens, and tasked an animus to help make it come true. She then passed away, leaving the remaining NightWings confused and leaderless. There, under the tunnels, they set up their new organization; instead of a tribe, they would function as a rebellion, aiming to dismantle the empires and return the tribes to their pre-war state, when things were at least somewhat fair. But first, they had to build their home; groups of dragons were arranged to carve out tunnels and build cities completely under the ground, unable to expose their eggs to moonlight and thus losing the abilities many of their future generations should have had. The construction effort was championed a female NightWing, known only by the pseudonym of 'The Battlewinner', who was elected as the group's new leader after Truthweaver died. After spending two years in solitude under the mountains, The Battlewinner declared that the Queen's last prophecy must come true, and so dragons were sent out into the empires to collect eggs. The RainWing eggs the animus had frozen with their magic were taken out of stasis, and once all six eggs were together and four dragons volunteered to act as guardians to the future dragonets, the eggs were enchanted with the reverse powers detailed in the prophecy. Five years later, the now-hatched dragonets escaped from the cave after the SeaWing dragonet, Adrian, started a fight among the dragonets and guardians, resulting in the escape of Adrian, Sapphire, Singe, and Spectrum, the IceWing, SandWing, and RainWing dragonets respectively, during which they scattered into the wild, partially trained and completely alone. The NightWing and SkyWing dragonets, Laurelbearer and Williwaw, chose to stay instead of escaping into the wilderness. List of Known Members and Allies *'The Battlewinner' (Leader) *Ghosteyes (Dragonet guardian) *Laurelbearer (Prophecy dragonet) *Laurelbearer's Parents *Melinoe *Starstealer (Dragonet guardian) *Ursa *Unknown animus dragon *Void (Dragonet guardian) *Williwaw (Prophecy dragonet) *Windcatcher (Dragonet guardian) List of Former Members and Allies *Adrian (Prophecy dragonet) *Sapphire (Prophecy dragonet) *Singe (Prophecy dragonet) *Spectrum (Prophecy dragonet) *Ex-Queen Truthweaver (Founder) Gallery NightTransparent.png|A NightWing, the primary tribe making up the Black Talon Category:Groups & Organizations Category:Major Powers Category:Non-Empire Groups Category:Information & Lore